She is amazing
by CelTakerCena
Summary: Captain Falcon finds an amazing girl... SSB FalconXSamus


**There is not a lot of Captain Falcon x Samus fanfics...**

**so I tried one.. I always love this couple **

**Captain Falcon X Samus..**

**it's just short story hehe **

Falcon P.O.V

I was thrown off the stage by Link but I manage to survive. I jumped little and Link came at me but I kneed him. He went flying across the stage and BAM. He is gone.

I smirked. It was his last life. We went to victory scene and I had to cheer. Link stood in the back clapping his hands.

We went off stage and I went to get a drink of water. Link came in behind me and lend out a hand.

"Good job" he said with a smile

"Thanks…you fought well too" I said back

Link nodded saying thank you and he went to get the drink. I watched him and go and took a sip from my water.

I went outside and tripped over someone. I fell hard and groaned.

"OH Sorry…" said Metaknight

"It's…good" I said with a slight pain on my arm from the fight.

"Oh my…are you okay?" I heard someone ask. Normally people don't ask that…they just watch you fall and laugh at you.

Metaknight was still standing but he was hurting too.

"Tall people" he mumbled.

"Oh shut it tiny" someone said. I looked up to see Samus…she was looking down worried. I smiled a little and she lend out a hand.

Metaknight sighed and kept walking. Samus helped me up and I stood in front of her. She looks so beautiful…even since I saw her finisher move. Her suit just collapse into pieces. I stared with wide eyes…but good thing my helmet doesn't show.

"Umm…Thanks" I said with a little smile

"Oh…don't mention it" she blush a little. I raised an eyebrow. I think she likes me too.

I swallowed and "Do you want to hang out?"

She laughed a little and nodded "Sure…big guy"

"Um…tonight…I'll go by your room" I said with a small smile.

She laughed and nodded "Sure"

I smiled wide…awesome. "Okay I will see you then"

She nodded and headed out. I gave a fist bump to myself and walked off.

….

I stood in front of her. The water was falling hard.

We had an amazing date. We learned about each other. I know some stuff I'm not suppose to share. Seriously…one word about it…I'm gone.

I told her stuff about me too. She laughed at half of them. Okay…I'm not a perfect guy like those fire emblem guys.

I just smirked. She was just smiling. When we sat down at our dinner…I took off my helmet. She gave a surprised look.

"I never knew you look so hot" she joked

I just laughed and rolled my eyes. She is the one that looks hot. No…beautiful. She is beautiful…so pretty…she is just amazing.

"You're beautiful" I said as I looked at her.

She blushed a little.

"No…I'm not" she said

"Because…I'm not like other girls…I like to play football…and hunt down creatures…and"

I stopped her. I took her hand into mine and smiled.

"I don't dress up like those pretty girls…" she said as she looked down.

"Well…you are you…and I like you the way you are. No one can change you no matter what" I said "Stay who you are…because you are perfect to me"

She smiled and I could see some tears forming. I stared at her with worry. She tightened my hand as she whipped her tears with the other.

"That's the most beautiful thing I ever heard" she sniffed and looked at me with a smile. I smiled again.

She then placed her hands through my hair and wrapped them around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

We were getting closer. I then leaned in and caught her lips. She was surprised at first…but then she kissed me back.

I brought her closer to me. Samus brought me towards her too. We released for air and stared at each other.

I kissed her again.

…

It was battle time. It had been six months we have been dating. I got ready for my match. I had to fight against Marth. He is really good fighter; his sword is so strong.

Our battle begins. We knocked each other out…we punch each other. It was a time match. I am losing some energy but I had to hang in there.

"Falcon Punch" I yelled as I hit Marth. We went to sudden death. I ran towards him but he reversed my kick with his sword. He then swings his sword and hits me. I lost.

I went limping to the backstage. Samus came running to me and I caught her.

"Even though you lost…I think you were amazing" she said

I raised an eyebrow. "Amazing?"

"Perfect" she said as she kissed me. I smirked as she winked at me.

I held her tight.

"My match is next" she said "You can let go of me"

I didn't let go of her. She was laughing and trying to escape but I'm too strong. I then let go.

"Good luck" I said

"Thanks…" she said

She then puts on her suit and went to the match. She was facing King DeDeDe, Pit, and Mario. I smiled as she went on stage.

"Wow man…how can you love her?" asked Snake "She is not like those other girls…she is a strange girl…weird actually"

"No…" I said "She is my girl…and she is perfect"

"But…"

"But nothing…I love her because she is who she is" I said with a smile.

"You're crazy" he said as he walked off.

"Crazy for her" I whispered

Samus won her match. I ran up to her and lifted her up high. I brought her down and kissed her; with passion…lust…with everything I had.

"I love you" I said

"I…love you too" she said as she hugged me.

"I love you….love you…love you" I kept saying as she kissed me.

We then started walking down the hall. I smiled as I looked at her. She is amazing.

**well...my first story of them two **

**Captain Falcon x Samus **

**So what do ya'll think? Should I write more? Or... **

**hope ya'll like **


End file.
